20q Shippuden
by mastersword124356
Summary: Picking up from when Saro left off I now hoast the famous 20q story.
1. 20q 1

Ok I have to say Saro-san created this story I'm just continuing it for her. And if she didn't own it why do you think I do. Now the questions.

To: Gaara of the Funk  
Question: Can I hava cookie:D Ya ROCK!  
P.S. Watch Naruto the Abridged series on youtube or  
jackjack AKA Pooja

Dear jackjack AKA Pooja

Only if the funk is with you.

From

Gaara of the Funk

TO: Sasuke  
Question: Can I hava tamater (AKA tomato)?  
P.S. My cousin "Crystl" wants ta tell ya yer an and wants ya ta lose ta  
sakura reel bad (DIE SASUKE!... um did I say that out loud? Y-Ya din't hear  
that!O.O)  
P.P.S. SASUSAKU! A-Ano... ya didn't hear that either!  
jackjack AKA Pooja

Dear jackjack AKA Pooja  
Fine. I'm in a good mood because I'm gona kill my brother with his own jutsu. I take that back. I will hunt you and your cousin down and kill them.

Channeling murderous hate to you

Sauske

Itachi:   
Did you know that we both like horses!? Cause in chapter 17 you said your  
favorite animal was a horse. and what kind of shampoo do you use...just  
wondering.  
(Sasukerules(dot)org)

Dear (Sasukerules(dot)org)

The last thing I need is another fangirl. But if you must know Lorel because I'm worth it.

From

Itachi

Sasuke:   
Guess what! You and I are married! HAHAHAHAHA My friend told me how so you  
and me are married! okay now for my question what is your favorite kind of  
tomatao cause there are cherry tomatoes and then there are regular tomatoes  
and little tomatoes and stuff?  
(Sasukerules(dot)org)

Dear (Sasukerules(dot)org)

WHAT!!!! I hate you so mutch right now and I can't get married. I'm still twelve.

My favorite kind is any kind.

Scarred for life

Sauske

Obito,

Why do you need to use eyedrops? And are you closely or distantly related to  
Itachi and Sasuke?  
Frm, KinKitsune01 (Or Kin-kun)  
Ps. you totally rule. 

Dear KinKitsune01

It's because I have an infection. I was closely related before I died.

From

Obito  
Rin,  
You like totally disappeared after Obito's um.. you know.. passing. So what  
happened!?  
Frm, KinKitsune01

Dear KinKitsune01

I went emo and got killed when Itachi mistook me for an Uchiha

From

Rin  
Everyone besides evil people but including dead people,  
Will you guys b my friends? pwease?  
Kara-chan  
Dear Kara-chan,  
Of corse.

From,

The goood guys

Saro-chan,

WHE! SO HAPPY, SO HYPER! MY LITTLE SIS AND I ATE A BAGGIE OF RAW SUGAR AND  
DRANK CAFFINE!  
Bye!  
Dear Soro-chan,

Dot Dot Dot!!!!  
From,

Everyone in naruto

Kara-chan  
Naru-kun,  
Hey I noticed in question 562 u said u liked sakura. as more than friends.  
AFTER we went out on our 1st date. u r coming with me mister, and ur in  
trouble! -pulls naruto by ear-  
Bye!  
kara-chan  
Dear Kara-chan,  
No!!!! I don't want to die young!!!!

Getting the Crap Beat Out Of Him By You,

Naruto

Itachi  
Is it ok if I train with you?  
Mastersword124356  
Dear Mastersword124356,

Is this question from before you oned this fic? Anyway yes.

From,

Nailpolish-man I mean Itachi  
To: Orochimaru  
Q: I would just like to say one thing before i start...I HATE YOU! Finally  
that is off my chest...okay so why did you become all evil and stuff? oh and  
another question why didn't you choose Lee instead of sasuke? i mean Lee did  
beat sasuke.  
From (SasukeRules(dot)org)  
Dear (SasukeRules(dot)org),  
I can't beleave it. IIt's a new story and people still hate me!!!! Why?!?!  
I became evil because ... well I don't know ( lol mood swings). As for the Lee question

he doesn't have the sharingan.

Questioning His Exestence,

Orochimaru

to: naruto  
Q: Do you sometimes wish that you didn't have the Kyuubi inside you? oh and i  
am sorry to say this but i dislike ramen well at least chicken flavored i  
haven't tried any other kind. Oh and after Sasuke left you became my favorite  
character.  
(SasukeRules(dot)org)  
Dear (SasukeRules(dot)org)  
All the freaking time. Well I don't like chiken ramen ether but I like all the other kinds.

Yay. Another friend.

Hating Chiken Ramen,

Naruto  
to: sasuke  
Q: Do you like the curse mark or if there was a way would you want it  
removed? AND YES I AM A FANGIRL! hint the name.  
(SasukeRules(dot)org)  
Dear Fangirl,

At least your not the kind that stalks me.And Yes.

Not Gay,

Sauske  
to: kakashi  
Q: Why do you read Come Come Paradise? oh and my friend is wondering if you  
would be her boyfriend. she is a kakashi fangirl. and friend  
(SasukeRules(dot)org)  
Dear (SasukeRules(dot)org)  
It's not realy that. I hallowes out the book and put sasunaru in it. I like laughing at it.

Yes and yes.

Laughing at yaoi,

Kakashi  
To Gaara  
Q: first off I LOVE YOU! and i am a fangirl. okay so do you like being  
Kazekage? and do you think Shukaku looks like a mutant raccoon-dog? cause i  
do.  
From (SasukeRules(dot)org)  
Dear (SasukeRules(dot)org)  
What the duce. I thought you were Sauskes fangirl. I love being Kazekage.

You can get anything you want, you live in the biggest house in the village, and

can go anywhere to the land of wind. You can come over sometime. And yes

Shukaku is a phycho hilbilly.

Playing his Wii,

Gaara  
Deidara,  
Did your teeth ever have to get braces?  
SailorManga  
Dear SailorManga  
Thankfully no.

From,

Deidara  
neji:  
I LOVE YOU anyway have you ever considored going out with tenten you two are  
like the cutest couple  
love from shioku-love  
ps. i love you!  
Dear shioku-love,

I'm going to ask her on Valentimes day. And thanks.

Only A Crapload more days to go,

Neji  
gaara:   
my sister is absolutely in love with you she even has a plushie of you but  
anyway dont you get hot carrying all that sand around and do you like DDR?  
love from shioku-love  
Dear shioku-love,

I have too many fangirls. No and no but Gaara Of The Funk does.

Running away from fangirls,

Gaara  
tenten:  
you are my second fave character first being neji anyway has neji ever given  
you a really cute nickname like ten-chan?  
love from shioku-love  
Dear shioku-love,

No why would he?

Confused

TenTen  
orochimaru: (oro-teme)  
WHAT IS WITH YOUR TONGUE! i mean really you are so slimy and you look really  
dirty ever thought of taking a bath?  
shioku-love  
Dear shioku-love,

I don't know.

Still scarred for life,

Orochimaru  
ino:  
you are one of my fave characters anyway do you like shikamaru or naruto NOT  
sasuke  
shioku-love  
Dear shioku-love,

Shikamaru. And if your wondering why the replys are short it's because

Mastersword is loosing the will to type.

Trying to convince Mastersword to Type more,

Ino

oro-teme: (orochimaru)  
were you in The Ring? or was it my imagination and why did you give sasuke  
a hickey?  
Shikou-love  
Dear shioku-love,

Do you mind?!?! I'm trying to de scarred for life here!!!!

Realy pissed off,

Orochimaru  
Kabuto,  
Did you know there's a Pokemon that has the SAME name as you:o!   
UzumakiNarutoLover  
Dear UzumakiNarutoLover,

Yes. That's how I became a zillionare. (lol. Same thing I thought.)

Obscenely Rich,

Kabuto  
Orochimaru,  
I don't get your name. It means snake circle. What's up with that? (...no  
offence or anything)  
UzumakiNarutoLover  
Dear UzumakiNarutoLover,

It actualy means snake boy.

Not scarred Anymore,

Orochimaru  
Temari,  
Where did you get your fan?  
UzumakiNarutoLover  
Dear UzumakiNarutoLover,

It was a gift.

From,

Temari  
Sasuke,  
If you found out that Naruto killed your brother, would you kill him?  
UzumakiNarutoLover  
P.S. 'Cause if you do, guess who's biting the dust next?  
Dear UzumakiNarutoLover,

Maby. Depends on the weather.

From,

Sauske

For the next series of questions I won't put dear or from because there are so freaking many.

1. SASUKE! Why the hell do you like tomatoes? They are disgusting as HELL!  
And if you like them so much, would you put half a tomatoe between two slices  
of bread and say it's a sandwich?  
iluvinusessnar  
I like them on pizza.  
2. Dear SAKURA, how did you manage through your tough childhood, with all the  
jerks and bullies? And you're not the only one who's been bullied because  
people thought her forehead was big...  
iluvinusessnar  
I got a flamethrower for my birthday.  
3. Dear INO, do you get tired of arranging flowers? I mean, all that green  
chloraphyl getting in your fingernails!! You should ask your Dad where he is  
all the time and ponder the idea if he is ending up like Kakashi, Jiraiya, etc  
(pervs).  
iluvinusessnar  
Yeah Good Point!!!!  
4. Dear SASUKE, did you ever consider the idea that Orochimaru and Kabuto  
are  
pedophiles that just want to rape you when you're older? I bid you this: Run.  
while. you. still. can.  
iluvinusessnar  
Ok. Runs .  
5. DEIDARA, ITACHI, HAKU, OROCHIMARU: You guys look like girls. WHY? I bet  
you guys got plastic surgery and ended up like Michael Jackson...except  
prettier...  
iluvinusessnar  
Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill!!!!  
6. KAKASHI: How do you eat with that mask on?  
iluvinusessnar  
I don't know.  
7. Dear JIRAIYA, what exactly IS in those books you write? Lemons? A  
female anatomy??!  
iluvinusessnar  
You dont want to know.  
8. Dear SAKURA, INO, TEMARI, other SASUKE FANGIRLS: Temari, when you and your  
siblings first entered Konoha for the Chunin Exams, you saw Sasuke and thought  
he was a local hottie (Gags). WHY?? And to the rest of you love sick fangirls:  
I am sick of seeing Ino and Sakura trying to chase after Sasuke like a bunch  
of retards. WHY? Girls, be strong and don't let guys get in your way!  
iluvinusessnar  
Temari: I can tell. Other duced up fangirls:Blame Kishimono.  
9. SAKURA, did you ever consider dating Naruto? He's nice, strong and he'd  
DIE for you. And if you say he's annoying and you'll only like Sasuke, I'm  
going to get my spiked bat to hit you!  
iluvinusessnar  
I never thought about it. But Kara-chan would beet the censored out of me.  
10. Dear TSUNADE: did you ever have a crush on either one of your teammates?  
iluvinusessnar  
Nope. Oro's gay and Jaraia's a perv.  
11. Dear SAKURA and KIBA, where is your dad? INO, where is your mom?  
iluvinusessnar  
All: Hell.  
Naruto,  
What would your first order of business be as the next Hokage?

Phoenix MetaBlade

P.S. You and Sakura make a great couple. Here's coffee!  
More ramen. Thanks for the coffie and the comment.

Sasuke,  
You killed Orochimaru! NICE! Anyways, what are you gonna do when you kill  
Itachi besides eat tomatoes? Work at burger king?

Phoenix MetaBlade  
I don't know. Like Hell I'm Going To Be Scarred Like Orochimaru!!!!  
Sakura,  
Who would you date? Naruto, Sasuke, or Raven from my fic, Rising?  
Phoenix MetaBlade  
P.S. What's your favorite food?  
Raven.  
To: Anko  
Question: Why are you always like yelling  
From: Angelgirl18647  
P.S. ( holds up a cookie ) You're one of my fav. ninjas! Or is it ninja?  
It's addictive and thanks for the cookie.

I now know typing Hell. I may not update as often as Saro-chan but I will update and when I do It Will be a lot.


	2. 20q 2

A long time ago on a website far far away.

20Q Shipuuden

By demand of random genaric KinKitsune01 I'm back With wepons. Now to the section that everyone dosn't channel murderous hate twards, the Q&A.

I hope you don't find this Inoropriate Mastersword124356... i tried to make it short and quick  
-

To: My Dear Rochi-Kun (Orochimaru)

Question: Hey Rochi-Kun! remember me? i missed you alot! and about the question i asked you a long time ago about if you could be my boyfriend and you said yes...and then i asked you if i could kiss you and you said yes but i never got a chance to X3 so here Kisses Rochi-Kun on the lips P

Orochimaru'sForeverLover

Dear Orochimaru'sForeverLover,

Yay It's you again! Thanks for the kiss!

Happy,

Orochimaru

Oh and Kakashi, i'm your new Girlfreind. (Yes, sasure rules dot org is my friend...)

p.s.- I am a totally obsessive kakashi Fangirl.

Dear Sharingan WarriorTribute,

What?!?! But I have Kurani!!!!

Shocked,

Kakashi

I'd like to tell Gaara, and all of them that i am a fangirl of MANY people...and if i were to name them all i would be here for lets see 3 and 7... carry the one... 4 years. oh i have a question for Lee:

To Lee  
From  
Okey dokey  
1) I THINK YOUR AWESOME  
2) I WAS REALLY SAD WHEN GAARA CRUSEHD YOUR LEG AND ARM AND WHEN TSUNADE SAID THAT YOU COULDN'T BE A NINJA ANYMORE.  
3) DO YOU LIKE KITTIES?  
4) I MADE A LEE FAN CLUB!  
5) and I wrote a fanfic where you had a girlfriend who was YOUTHFUL Like me! actually i am just hyper...i believe its the same though, you and Guy be the judge of that.  
6) Heres a cookie, A BIG COOKIE THE SIZE OF GUY'S SMILE!

Dear sasure rules dot org ,

Yay!!!! I hated that. I luv kitties!!!! Cool. Thanks and yes It's the same thing realy. Yay kookie ( Misspelled for effect ).

Gaara: Woah. Scary.

Happy and scared,

Lee and Gaara

By KinKitsune01.

Dear Third Hokage,

Both you and Asuma are called "Sarutobi". Are you related, and if so, how? Nephew? Son? 

( LoL I was thinking the same thing ) He be my dad.

-Kin.

p.s. Your student, Tsunade is amusing, but too violent. Missing you as Hokage, every day! 

I Wasn't Hokage. Wish I was though.

Dear Anko,

Seriously, you're like one of the top three most-kickass kunoichi I've ever seen! But do you have any other specialty jutsu asides from the one your sensei (Orochi-teme) taught you?

-Kin

p.s. Here's some dango for one of my fave kunoichi! -hands dango to you-

Yep. I sneek in at night tie a string to every hair in the body then yank them out slowly. The look on their face, priceless. Thanks for the dango.

From,

Anko

See Ya.

I don't own what I don't own..


	3. 20q 3

20Q Shippuden

I don't own Naruto.

Sorry about the wait. I wanted more reviews but it's ok.

Itachi,

Why do you always depend on your Sharingan? You do realize that you'll go blind if you keep overusing it, right? DON'T GO BLIND! (glomps)

AliKatNyah

P.S.: Yes, I am a fangirl :3

P.S.S: You're gonna kill Sasuke, I just know it.

AliKatNyah,

I don't depend on it. I just use it too much... wait that's the same thing isn't it. But no one told me I would go blind! I won't now get off of me!! I kinda realized. Thanks for your support.

Itachi

Kakashi: HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH KURENAI WHILE YOU SAID YOU'D GO OUT WITH MY FRIEND! hits Kakashi Now I will not tell you were Jiraya hides his transcripts of the Icha Icha Paradise Series.

Lee: HUG! Do you want to go out sometime?

Sasuke: I now hate you. I divorced from you and I plan to change my name to so GO TO HELL!

Kakashi,

No!! Tell me, I only did it because of her cookies!!.

Lee,

Yes I will because of your youthfulness.

Sauske,

What did I do to you?

What?! But I have Kurani!

Shocked,

Kakashi

Yeah, But I'm better.  
Here's Icha Icha book on tape for you.

Here's A question for Kyubbi:  
What's your favorite food? Can I ride on your back? May I poke your nose? Do you like wolves? DRagons?

sorry for the random questions!

-Sharingan  
Update soon!

Kyubbi,

Humans, no, no, maby, depends on the weather.

Kakashi,

Yay! Your less scary than your friend.

That's all but don't froget the four R's. Review, Randomness,Rabbits,and **Freddie Hymore**. Bye!!


End file.
